Gabrielle
by QueenPotatos
Summary: Un serial killer sévit à Toulouse...l'inspecteur Shikamaru et son acolyte Choji mène l'enquête. L'arrivée de Sakura, la soeur d'une des victimes, aidera-t-elle la brigade criminelle? Trouveront-ils avant qui est cette mystérieuse Gabrielle qui sème la mort partout où elle passe? Pas de Shika/Sakura !
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour la compagnie_

_Voila la première fanfic que je poste ici, je ne maitrise pas encore tout, je vais faire 50 updates par chapitre mais c'est pas grave...!_  
_ J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira._

_C'est une histoire policière qui se passe dans notre univers dans la ville de Toulouse. Les personnages n'ont pas le même âge que dans le manga. Et ils n'ont pas toujours la même relation que dans le manga non plus..._

_J'adoooore les commentaires en fin de chapitre...si si je vous jure...  
_

_Naruto appartient à son auteur et non pas à moi..._

_  
_

**** Aux Carmes, dans un appartement à louer ****

Sakura Haruno, 25 ans, cadre dans une grande multinationale, célibataire, sans enfant. L'agence immobilière n'avait pas rechigné devant le CV de la jeune femme pour lui louer l'un de ses plus beaux appartements en centre ville. Près de 45m² avec une chambre, vue sur la place des carmes, à deux pas du métro. Sakura visitait son nouvel appartement depuis presque 15 minutes en le dévorant des yeux.

- Alors, vous le prenez ? lui demande le représentant de l'agence

- Oui, je le prend.

Sakura Haruno venait juste d'emménager à Toulouse. Après sept ans passées au Japon, elle avait reçue une mutation dans un pays francophone. C'est elle qui avait choisi le sud de la France. Une aubaine pour ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle déambulait toujours dans les différentes pièces, se demandait où elle allait mettre son lit, la télévision, le canapé, de quelle couleur refaire la tapisserie…l'agent l'interpella alors qu'elle admirait le parquais :

- Excusez moi, vous allez bien ?

- Euh, oui, je pensais à la couleur des rideaux…

- Signez ici, ici, et ici. Le propriétaire vous contactera plus tard pour la durée du bail. Vous n'avez toujours pas d'idée ?

- J'ai été mutée pour une durée indéterminée, mais je connais le proprio on fera un arrangement. Merci beaucoup monsieur.

- En espérant que vous vous sentirez bien ici. Une dernière chose…

- Oui ?

- Si jamais vous entendez des bruits étranges la nuit qui viennent du toit, ne vous affolez pas : il y a un homme qui y vit. Il est inoffensif vous verrez, mais comme vous habitez juste sous le toit…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne dors pas beaucoup ces temps ci.

L'agent la regarda de manière étrange. Qui aurait cru que cette femme d'apparence fragile et lunatique soit en fait un redoutable cadre avec un si haut salaire ! Son style très classique lui donnait un petit coté sévère et l'agent eu le sentiment de ne pas devoir en savoir plus. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter l'appartement, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui posa une question plus ou moins incongrue :

- Dites moi, comment puis-je me rendre à la Police nationale ?

- A la Police ? vous avez un commissariat près de-

- Non, je veux dire la section criminelle.

- …prenez le métro juste en bas de chez vous. Suivez la ligne B direction Borderouge. Descendez ensuite à la station Canal de Midi. C'est juste en face. Où logez-vous en ce moment ?

- Je suis dans un hôtel, mais je connais quelques personnes en ville.

- Si vous avez internet, allez sur le site du métro, les plans et les tarifs y sont inscrits. Bonne chance en tout cas. Si vous avez besoin d'aide…

- Merci. Au revoir.

Sakura partit devant lui, en faisant résonner ses talons dans les escaliers. Dommage, se dit-il, il l'aurait bien invité à dîner un de ses jours. Il se dépêcha de fermer la porte et pris l'ascenseur pour la rattraper mais arrivé dans le hall de l'immeuble, elle avait disparue.

**** CHU de Rangueil, Morgue ****

Le corps du jeune homme était blanc, ses lèvres bleues, et ses orbites vides. Des traces de strangulation sur son cou mais aucun signe de lutte. Nara Shikamaru et son associé de toujours Akimichi Choji interrogeaient le médecin légiste :

- Nom : Uzumaki Naruto. Age : 27ans. Cause du décès : paralysie due à un empoisonnement au curare. La strangulation à été faite avant sa mort mais les traces ne sont pas assez marquées pour laisser supposer que ce soit la cause de l'étouffement.

- Intéressant, fit Shikamaru. En observant le corps du défunt on peut comprendre facilement qu'il eut été difficile de l'étrangler sans risquer sa vie. Je connais peu d'homme capable de le battre à main nu. Et pour les yeux ?

- C'est un travail de pro, lui répondu Shizune. Section du nerf optique avec un scalpel peut être, les artères n'ont pas trop été touché, certaines ont même été ligaturé. C'est probablement un médecin, ou quelqu'un qui a des connaissances en suture et en anatomie.

- Ou le boucher du coin, ajouta Choji. Un œil c'est facile à enlever.

- Avec les muscles ? presque impossible sans s'être entrainé…

- Sur un œil de bœuf !

- Bon ça va arrêtez de vous engueuler tous les deux c'est toujours pareil, râla Shikamaru. T'y connais rien de toute façon en anatomie Choji. Et pour les fleurs ?

- Je crois que cela sort de mon domaine de compétence. Les yeux ont été arrachés après la mort, donc les fleurs ajoutées ensuite. Anko les a testées, aucune trace de curare dans les tournesols que vous avez trouvés. Comme pour les deux autres.

- Merci Shizune. En espérant ne pas te revoir de si tôt.

- Moi de même.

C'était le troisième cas que Shikamaru et son équipe avaient eu en quelques mois. Surement l'œuvre d'un tueur en série.

Les trois victimes avaient toutes été tuées de la même façon : curare, puis la strangulation, puis les orbites vides, occupées par des fleurs. Il y a deux mois, Shino Aburame, 26 ans, avait été trouvé mort dans un jardin public avec des pissenlits à la place des yeux, il y a six semaines, Kiba Inuzuka , 24 ans, avec des chrysanthèmes, et aujourd'hui un autre corps. Trois victimes de trop.

Pendant que Shikamaru réfléchissait à un lien possible entre les 3 hommes, Choji mangeait bruyamment ses chips tout en reparlant de sa théorie du boucher :

- Mais je déconne pas ! Quand je suis allé au marché de la Naspes, tu sais là où ma tante habite, dans la périphérie là, je me souviens plus de la ville…

- Colomiers.

- Oui voila, à Colomiers ! bah le boucher est vachement balèze ! On parle toujours un peu tu sais, continua-t-il entre deux bouchées de chips, sur la famille, la politique, la météo, sur les cons en général, et des fois il me parle de son métier. Tu sais que niveau organe, un bœuf et un humain c'est pas si loin !

- Moui. Possible.

- Moi je dis, il faudrait aller lui demander à ce boucher. Lui demander si c'est possible enfin, si on peut avoir les compétences pour faire ce genre de…truc.

- Moui. Et tu lui demanderas où il se procure le curare tant que t'y es.

- Bah tout le monde peut en trouver sur-

- Tout le monde peut acheter un bouquin d'anatomie aussi. D'après Shizune, on dirait presque qu'il s'est fait opérer à l'hôpital. Comme les trois autres…

- Hey, te prend pas trop la tête avec cette histoire. Passe un soirée avec Ino plutôt ce soir au lieu d'y réfléchir. Elle va bien ?

- Pour tout te dire je n'en sais rien du tout. Je suis plutôt en train de merder sur ce point là.

- Tu te concentres trop sur l'affaire c'est pour ça…

- Mais là je suis en train de merder les deux.

Il n'était même plus capable de se souvenir du prochain voyage qu'elle allait faire. Madrid ? Casablanca ? Mexico ? Çela faisait plus de trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés, lui et Ino, sa petite blonde, l'amour de sa vie qu'il connaissait depuis la maternelle. Toujours ensemble, au collège, au Lycée, pas dans la même fac certes mais toujours ensemble quand même, avec des hauts des bas, des très bas, mais des très haut aussi. Mais depuis qu'elle avait eu ce poste de journaliste culturel spécialisé dans l'art sculptural, le courant ne passait plus aussi bien qu'avant. Elle toujours dans un avion, lui toujours dans ses pensées…depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-il pas parlé ?

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. C'était Hinata, la standardiste du poste.

- Allo ?

- Mr Nara, il y a quelqu'un pour vous.

- Ibiki ne peut pas s'en charger?

- C'est que…c'est la sœur de Naruto Uzumaki. Elle vient ici pour témoigner…

- Ne la laissez pas partir. On arrive.

Shikamaru raccrocha sans lui dire au revoir ni la remercier. Tant pis pour le diner de ce soir, il avait merdé avec Ino. Mais s'il pouvait ne pas merder dans son boulot en plus du reste…

**** Dans le Métro ****

_Prochaine station, Jean-Jaures, correspondance ligne A._

Sakura se tenait à une barre de fer, dans un wagon presque vide. Rien à voir avec le train à Tokyo...juste des jeunes qui écoutaient de la musique à fond. Elle les aurait étranglés volontiers mais elle avait la tête ailleurs. Elle rouvrit la lettre que Naruto lui avait envoyé, il y a deux semaines. Deux semaines avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer :

' _Sakura, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je suis actuellement en danger. Shino s'est fait descendre et je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Kiba depuis une semaine. Je crois que je suis le prochain sur la liste. Viens vite, j'ai des documents à te faire passer : il ne faut pas que le meurtrier les trouve. Il ne faut pas qu'il retrouve Gabrielle…protège la ! Tu es la seule en qui je fasse vraiment confiance. Je t'ai trouvé un appartement en centre ville, c'est Gaara le proprio. Il t'aidera. Je te rejoindrai à l'hôtel sur la place du Capitole, tu t'en souviens ? Là où on est allé il y a deux ans._

_Un conseil, vient armée. Je t'aime Sakura._

_Naruto_'

Elle avait aussi la photo de leur dernière tournée au bar. Il était souriant, avec Gaara et deux chopes de bière. Elle essuya une larme avant de sortir à Canal du Midi.

En entrant dans le poste de police, elle se présenta à la standardiste, d'une voie faible et tremblante. Elle semblant timide et maladroite, ce qui en un sens la rassura. Elle s'installa dans un bureau vide, un peu stressée, en sortant une enveloppe de papier kraft et en serrant les genoux. L'homme grand et balafré de l'autre côté de la vitre lui faisait peur. Elle crue suffoquer quand l'inspecteur ouvrit la porte. Il était en train de fumer et avait une seule boucle d'oreille. Plutôt éloigné de la vision qu'elle s'en faisait. Son collègue jeta un paquet de chips vide dans la poubelle. Valait mieux ça que l'autre brute d'en face...

- Alors, votre nom ? lui dit l'inspecteur à la boucle d'oreille, alors que le mangeur de chips s'asseyait devant la machine à écrire.

- Vous avez encore ses vieilleries ? demanda Sakura à Choji.

- …votre nom ?

- Haruno Sakura. Et vous ?

- Haruno ? bizarre pour quelqu'un qui se dit la sœur de Uzumaki-

- Je suis une enfant adoptée. Tout comme Naruto d'ailleurs. Nous avons été placé dans la même famille d'accueil.

- Madame Haruno-

- Mademoiselle.

- Mademoiselle Haruno, nous sommes désolés de ce qui est arrivé à votre frère, mais si vous savez quoique ce soit qui puisse nous aider…

- …il y a quelques temps, mon frère a commencé à m'appeler. D'abord c'était à la maison, une fois par jour, puis 3 fois par jour, puis sur mon lieu de travail…il était paniqué. Quelque chose lui faisait peur.

- Quelque chose ?

- Il y a deux semaines il m'a envoyé cette lettre, dit Sakura en sortant la lettre de l'enveloppe, où il me demande de venir. Je suis arrivée trois jours avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

Shikamaru lut la lettre avant de la passer à Choji pour qu'il la recopie. Elle lui montra aussi les différentes photos et un papier froissé. La deuxième photo montrait une femme blonde, les cheveux longs, avec un manteau noir et des lunettes de soleil. Choji prit le bout de papier froissé et le lut à haute voix :

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Gabrielle, bientôt j'aurai ta peau »…

- C'est ce que mon frère a reçu il y a deux semaines, c'est la raison pour laquelle il m'a demandé de venir ici.

- Et Gabrielle, c'est la fille sur cette photo ?

- Oui.

- …Huh !

Shikamaru regarda la photo de plus près : il l'avait déjà vu. Dans la chambre de la première victime.

- Mademoiselle Haruno, connaissiez vous deux hommes appelés Shino et Kiba ?

- Je ne les connaissais pas personnellement, mais mon frère les connaissait.

- Bingo! cria Choji, on tient peut être un lien logique dans tout ça !

- Et ils connaissaient tous cette femme, continua Sakura en montrant la photo de la femme blonde. Ils sont morts pour la protéger. S'il vous plait laissez-moi vous aider.

- Un instant mademoiselle n'allez pas plus vite que la musique, je vais réunir toute l'équipe. Vous n'avez rien de prévu dans la soirée ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Sakura.

- Très bien Sakura, je vous présente Choji mon associé et moi même, inspecteur Shikamaru.

Sakura lui tendit la main pour matérialiser l'accord. Elle tenait enfin sa vengeance. Elle vengerait son frère et tous les autres, pour ne pas qu'ils soient mort en vain. Elle serra la main de l'inspecteur si fort sans s'en rendre compte qu'il fut obligé de la lâcher brusquement. Quand il la regarda de nouveau, elle pleurait. Et elle souriait en même temps.

Sa vie allait enfin pouvoir recommencer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ^^ Excusez moi pour les fautes s'il y en a. A très bientot =)


	2. Chapitre 2

_A/N : Bonjour bonjour maigre lecteur qui daigniez poser les yeux sur ces quelques lignes que j'écris avec ma propre sueur et mon propre sang...Bon j'avoue c'est peut être un petit peu exagéré...même beaucoup...mais bref!_

_Parlons un peu de cette fic. Je l'ai écrite en 2007, enfin commencée...et il me reste quelques pages du dernier chapitre à écrire. Donc, oui, vous aurez une fic complète !  
_

_J'ai enfin maitrisé les subtilités du traitement de texte. je vais vous faire des chapitres de FOLIES ! Bon, place à l'histoire, j'ai assez parlé. Oui, je suis bavarde...  
_

Naruto ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à son auteur, il en fait ce qu'il veut..._  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

**** Section criminelle du Canal du Midi ****

Shikamaru tenait dans sa main son nouvel espoir. La photo de Gabrielle pivotait dans ses mains en attendant que l'équipe soit au complet. Sakura était assise en face de lui et ne l'avait pas quitté du regard : pas une seule fois il n'avait été distrait par les reniflements de Choji ou par les différents va-et-vient des membres de son équipe. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux la photo qu'elle lui avait donnée, comme s'il voulait la connaître rien qu'en la regardant.  
Une femme avec des cheveux longs et noirs rentra en dernier et ferma la porte. Shikamaru leva alors la tête : la réunion pouvait commencer.

Il présenta alors à Sakura les différents membres de son équipe : Choji, son associé, Sarutobi Asuma et Yuhi Kurenai, un autre tandem, Anko Mitarashi, la biologiste moléculaire associée à l'unité, et Hinata Hyuuga, la standardiste. Choji leur lut la lettre. Toute l'équipe semblait hocher la tête à l'unisson, sauf leur chef, perdu dans sa photo. Sakura se leva brusquement de sa chaise et lui prit les mains. Shikamaru la regarda, plein d'incompréhension, et reprit la parole en voyant que son regard de fer ne se faiblissait pas :

- On a peut être une piste. La photo que… j'avais ente les mains, dit-il en faisant signe à Sakura de lui rendre, cette photo pourrait bien être le lien entre tous ces meurtres. Cette femme s'appelle Gabrielle, les trois victimes semblaient la connaître. Je veux que vous me retrouviez cette femme, son dossier judiciaire, ses relevés de carte bancaire, je veux tout savoir sur elle. Kurenai et Asuma, vous irez à sa recherche une fois que Choji aura son dossier.

- Compris, chef.

- Anko… Tu penses pouvoir récupérer des empreintes sur les lettres ? Sachant qu'il y a les miennes, celles de Sakura, de Choji et de Naruto Uzumaki…

- Ouais, ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, on a une super machine qui fait tout le boulot… Mais c'est pas un cadeau que tu me fais, la prochaine fois, faudrait que tu prennes des gants avant de toucher une pièce à conviction.

Elle sortit, suivie de Kurenai et d'Asuma. Choji lança un regard bizarre vers la femme en blouse blanche et se tourna vers Hinata :

- Pendant que je fais des recherches, redirige tous les appels vers le service d'Ibiki.

- Bien com… compris, lui répondit-elle en tremblotant.

Elle sortit elle aussi de la pièce, laissant le silence derrière elle. Shikamaru était toujours en train de faire tourner cette photo, toujours le même regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'il était seul, coupé du monde. Choji regardait, à travers les stores à moitié fermés, les gens marcher dans la rue, dehors. Ils étaient peu nombreux à cette heure de la nuit, mais Sakura vit qu'il le faisait avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle observa la pièce un instant : elle était sombre, petite, austère presque, avec une vieille machine à écrire et une machine à expresso. La poubelle était pleine de gobelets en plastique, de mégots de cigarette quand ils n'étaient pas par terre, de papiers froissés, pliés, déchirés ou juste oubliés. La ventilation suspendue au plafond était en panne, sûrement depuis un moment vu toute la poussière qu'il y avait dessus. Il n'y avait rien de personnel sur le bureau du commissaire : pas de photo, ni de fleur, ni de stylo… juste sa plaque : Nara Shikamaru. La pâle lumière des réverbères éclairait à moitié le visage de l'homme devant elle, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Sakura savait, à travers les yeux de son interlocuteur, cerner sa personnalité sans trop de soucis : ça faisait partie de son boulot, et ses excellentes capacités lui avaient permis de devenir une des meilleures dans son pays. Mais pour l'instant, ses dons la laissèrent perplexe devant le commissaire Shikamaru.

- Bien, il se fait tard, je peux rentrer chez moi ?

- Je vous dépose, lui dit Choji en s'extirpant de sa passionnante vision nocturne de la ville. Vous habitez vers quel quartier ?

- Aux carmes.

- Oh, très coquet comme coin. Pour quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver. Vous devez avoir un sacré salaire.

- On va dire ça comme ça…

- Choji, intervint Shikamaru, tu pourras aussi la prendre demain après-midi ? Pour sa déposition, il nous faut le plus d'informations possibles.

- Mais vous savez, je peux venir seule avec le mé-

- Ne vous dérangez pas, lui dit Choji en lui tapotant l'épaule, j'ai mon permis depuis plus de dix ans, il ne peut rien vous arriver ! En voiture, Simone !

- Euh… D'accord. Au revoir, Commissaire.

- 'Voir, lui répondit-il vaguement, toujours en regardant la photo tourner entre ses mains.

Pendant le trajet, Sakura et Choji parlèrent beaucoup dans la voiture, enfin, surtout Choji. C'était le genre d'homme bien dans sa peau, un peu campagnard, qui pose une question pour ensuite raconter son expérience personnelle sans attendre votre réponse. Mais ça lui allait, elle qui n'aimait pas particulièrement parler d'elle.

- Mademoiselle Haruno, il va quand même falloir nous dire ce que vous savez sur votre frère et ses amis… Comment se fait-il qu'ils se connaissaient alors qu'on n'a trouvé aucune trace de cette amitié, ni dans leur téléphone, ni dans leur agenda, ni de bout de papier…

- Mon frère était quelqu'un d'assez… étrange. Tournez à gauche. Voila, c'est juste ici, l'immeuble avec le petit chat tigré sur la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée.

- Et voila, la petite princesse est arrivée à son palais !

- Hi hi, vous êtes gentil, mais il ne faut pas trop exagérer. Merci de m'avoir ramenée.

- Vous voulez dire par là que ma petite voiture ne fait pas assez carrosse ?

- Ha ha, mais non !

- Excusez moi de vous embêter avec ça, je sais que vous ne traversez pas une période facile, mais c'est à force de jouer avec ma petite fille, ça me rend un peu gaga, je crois. Bon, à demain, 14h30, ça vous va ?

Elle avait confirmé le rendez vous et avait vite couru vers son nouvel appartement. Gaara, le propriétaire, l'attendait depuis presque une heure, et elle n'avait pas les clés. Elle le trouva, avachi devant une télé, et découvrit avec surprise que tout était déjà meublé. Kankuro, le frère de Gaara, revint de la cuisine avec deux bières fraîches dans la main. Il lui fit un grand salut de l'autre et repartit dans la cuisine lui en chercher une.

Elle s'assit en attendant à côté de son proprio, qui ne regardait pas la télé mais plutôt le vide entre lui et la télé, dans un état un peu amorphe. Depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, et ne se baladait jamais sans Kankuro. Elle éteignit la télé, et, voyant que sa bière n'arrivait pas, alla rejoindre Kankuro dans la cuisine. Il l'attendait, un ouvre bouteille à la main.

- Tu sais, les bières aujourd'hui s'ouvrent manuellement.

- Je sais, poulette, mais j'ai plus de mains, j'ai monté la moitié de tes meubles et j'peux te dire que c'était pas du liège.

- C'est gentil, je vais pouvoir dormir chez moi ce soir. Depuis le temps que je rêve de retrouver mon lit.

- Ouais, c'est important de bien dormir. Regarde dans quel état est mon frère… Il fait que jouer à GTA 4 au lieu de dormir ou de manger… Résultat, c'est moi qui fais la bonne et qui bosse à sa place…

- Et ton boulot ? Elle a plus besoin de toi, Temari ?

- Tu sais, garde du corps du Ministre de la culture, c'est pas forcément le plus important, apparemment, sa reforme commence à être digérée, elle devrait bien s'en tirer. Elle nous a même donné des mecs en plus pour monter les meubles. C'est qu'elle en connait, du monde, la petite. Qu'est ce que je suis fière d'elle.

- Kankuro, ceux qui font ça, ils en ont après Gabrielle.

- … Comment… Murmura Kankuro, qui ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles.

- Je ne sais pas comment ils ont appris son existence, ni même comment ils les ont retrouvés, mais avant de mourir, Naruto m'a donné une lettre de menace… et une photo.

- C'est mauvais. Très mauvais. Tu es sûre que c'est le bon moment pour venir ici ? Attends que les choses se tassent…

- Il n'en est pas question ! On a tué Naruto ! Et Kiba, et Shino ! Je ne vais pas les laisser faire !

- Moi si, fit une voie éraillée à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Gaara s'était levé, et, se tenant aux murs, il avança pour prendre sa bière. Ses cernes étaient aussi noires que pendant sa période d'adolescence. Il s'appuya le dos contre la table avant de poursuivre :

- De tout façon, tu n'y peux rien. Il est mort, c'est fini. Tu sais même pas qui a fait ça, les flics eux même ne le savent pas !

- Si on ne cherche pas, on ne trouve pas.

- Je connaissais pas les autres gars, mais j'ai pas envie que tu finisses comme eux. Naruto aurait pas voulu que tu te sacrifies pour lui. Puis…

Il commença à sangloter et tomba par terre. Kankuro posa sa bière sans réprimer un soupir et le releva par le bras.

- Il est trop bourré, ça doit faire une heure qu'il boit. Je le ramène, on a plus rien à faire ici de toute façon. Les clés sont sur la porte. Bonne chance.

- Tu crois qu'il faudra un jour lui dire la vérité ?

- … Laisse-le penser que son meilleur ami était un type bien, s'il te plaît, lui fait pas ce coup là, il s'en remettra pas. Et tu diras la vérité à la police ?

- L'essentiel sera suffisant. Préviens Temari. Attends, je te raccompagne jusqu'en bas.

La voiture de Kankuro était garée un peu plus loin dans un parking souterrain. Elle regarda la voiture partir, un pincement au cœur. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait tous les deux, et elle les aimait bien. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisi de faire sa route seule, en solitaire, pour ne blesser personne derrière.

Encore une fois, ses désirs de solitude furent anéantis. Une petite boule de poils se roulait devant son paillasson. Sakura ouvrit la porte et le chat la suivit. Impossible de le faire partir. Elle regarda la fenêtre, mais se dit que le jeter du sixième étage serait un peu cruel pour un être qui n'avait rien fait. Puis il était plutôt mignon, avec ses yeux touts bleus et ses coussinets. Elle le posa par terre et alla se coucher, épuisée par sa journée, et déjà épuisée par celle de demain.  
Et regretta de ne pas avoir jeté son petit chat par la fenêtre quand il miaula à six heures du matin pour manger. La journée allait être longue…

* * *

_A/N : Temari en ministre j'avoue que c'est un peu osé! Peut être que maintenant j'aurai trouvé un autre emploi pour elle...Mais finalement tout se tient à la fin. Reviews chers lecteurs sinon je vous mettrais une fessée pour le prochain chapitre è.é_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Résumé: Sakura Haruno est venue en France à la demande de son frère, quelques jours avant sa mort. Elle ne reste maintenant que pour le venger, et aide le commissaire Shikamaru dans son enquête. Tout nous pousse à croire qu'une certaine Gabrielle est au centre de cette affaire! alors que les recherches sont lancés, Sakura s'entiche d'un petit chat qu'elle nomme M. Quel rapport entre ce petit animal et sa voisine de palier? (que cela semble intéressant xD)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**** Dans une maison en périphérie ****

Quand Shikamaru rentra chez lui, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Ino était en train de dormir, allongée sur son côté gauche, comme d'habitude, et ses cheveux longs et blonds tressés pour ne pas les emmêler. Il vit sa valise prête, ses affaires pour le lendemain préparées, son billet d'avion posé sur sa table de nuit. Malgré l'air frais de ce mois d'avril, elle avait laissé les fenêtres ouvertes. Shikamaru la regarda un moment, avant de porter son attention sur la destination sur le billet d'avion.  
Un aller simple pour Mexico…  
Il savait qu'elle lui avait gardé un petit quelque chose à manger dans le frigo, mais ce soir, il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir non plus. Il sortit encore une fois la photo de Gabrielle, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles se ressemblaient étrangement, toutes les deux.  
Il la vit grelotter, il ferma les fenêtres. Il l'amènerait demain à l'aéroport, histoire de pas trop merder non plus, mais il sentait bien, en la regardant dormir, qu'il avait peut être merdé à un autre endroit, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

**** Chez Sakura ****

Déjà debout à 6h pour faire manger son nouveau colocataire, Sakura était partie de très bonne heure pour lui acheter de quoi manger, de quoi jouer et un endroit pour dormir. Il fallait aussi qu'elle lui trouve un collier. Mais les noms écrits sur ces bouts de cuir ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Felix, beurk, Caramel, peut mieux faire, Boule de poil, véridique mais trop long à prononcer… Finalement, elle lui acheta un collier avec une seule lettre incrustée, la lettre M. De retour chez elle, elle trouva le petit chaton derrière la porte dont il avait déjà commencé à enlever la peinture avec ses griffes. Elle jeta la boule en plastique à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour déballer ses courses tranquille ; puis elle alluma la télé. Les garçons avaient fini les bières, mais il lui restait quand même un peu de rouge pour compenser. Elle monta le son brusquement :

« Sans transition politique, la Ministre de la Culture, Madame Temari, a annoncé sa visite officielle dans la ville de Toulouse, pour l'ouverture du Muséum consacré aux religions et à leur histoire. Sa décision, ainsi que celle des directeurs de musée, d'exposer certaines toiles que certaines religions jugent irrespectueuses, et toujours discutée à l'Élysée, alors que certains groupes terroristes menacent la vie de la ministre et celle du conservateur du musée. Nous vous rappelons que les œuvres les plus critiquées sont celle où l'on voit une représentation de Mahomet, ainsi que diverses toiles de Shiva, une divinité Indienne. Reportage sur place, par-»

Sakura éteignit la télévision. Quelle idée de venir ici en cette période ! Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Kankuro. Un coup de fil plus tard et un plat surgelé avalé, Sakura se trouvait dans la voiture de Choji, où elle resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet.

****Commissariat des Carmes ****

Shikamaru arriva comme à son habitude en retard, tout le monde l'attendait dans son petit bureau poussiéreux. Choij se leva rapidement de la chaise du patron et jeta son paquet de chips dans la poubelle, toujours aussi remplie.

- Me regardez pas tous comme ça, je suis allé déposer Ino à l'aéroport.

- C'était comment ? Lui demanda Choji.

- Assez desséchant. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- J'ai fait une enquête sur le dossier de Gabrielle. Un employeur de Picardie a reconnu la photo. Cette femme s'appelle Gabrielle Laforêt, vingt-cinq ans, célibataire, sans enfant. Elle travaillait dans la communication pour sa boite. Il y a environ un mois, elle a été mise sous congé maladie, pour dépression. Il reçoit régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Elle ferait une sorte de tour de France. Elle se trouvait sur Toulouse la semaine où Naruto Uzumaki fut retrouvé mort.

- Enfin, on avance ! Et où est-elle, maintenant ?

- Dans un hôtel Mercure, près de Nice.

- Parfait ! Azuma et Kurenai, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…

- Compris, chef !

- Mais avant de partir, dit Kurenai en sortant un bout de papier de son manteau, j'ai parlé à Anko tout à l'heure, elle revient de l'hôpital, où elle s'est entretenue avec Shizune. On a enfin un rendez vous avec un anesthésiste, mais d'après le pharmacien, on n'a toujours pas volé de curare à l'hôpital.

- Très bien, lui répondit-il en prenant le bout de papier. Vendredi à 14h30, Choji, tu viendras avec moi. Et ne me dis pas que machin fait encore un spectacle que tu ne peux pas rater.

- Machin, c'est ma fille, c'est ça ?

- Peu importe. Vous deux, dit-il en se tournant vers Asuma, allez voir Hinata, elle vous commandera des billets le plus vite possible. Il faut l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne change d'endroit.

- Ils ont encore le temps, son patron m'a dit qu'elle bougeait toutes les semaines d'endroit. Elle l'a appelé il y a deux jours, ça vous laisse le reste de la semaine pour la retrouver…

- Tu pourras nous filer la liste des appels de la société pour laquelle elle travaille ? On doit pouvoir la localiser précisément avec ça, fit remarquer Asuma.

- Je vais m'en charger, dit Choji en sortant de la salle, avec ses deux autres coéquipiers.

Sakura avait passé son temps à regarder la poussière sur le ventilateur, qui ne marchait plus depuis un bon moment. Elle avait une folle envie de faire du ménage ici. Elle n'avait presque rien écouté du speech, juste sursauté quand Choji avait prononcé le nom de son frère. Shikamaru s'assit à sa place habituelle, en face d'elle, et continua à faire tournailler la photo de Gabrielle entre ses mains. Il regarda lui aussi la poussière sur son ventilateur, avant de sortir Sakura de sa rêverie ménagère.

- J'ai jamais fait le ménage, ici.

- Tiens, c'est étonnant, pourtant, au vu de votre veste d'hier que vous portez encore aujourd'hui, je ne l'aurais pas parié.

- Il n'y a pas de mal a porter deux jours d'affilés la même veste.

- Avec une tache de mayonnaise ?

- C'est impossible, je n'ai pas mangé de mayonnaise cette semaine.

- Ça fait donc une semaine que vous portez cette veste.

- … Et alors ?

- Intéressant.

- En quoi est-ce intéressant ?

- J'ai toujours eu une facilité pour cerner les gens, vous savez, leur caractère, analyser les petites manies, tout ces trucs un peu débile. Vous êtes la seule personne qui m'ait dressé une forteresse. Maintenant, j'ai un petit indice.

- Je vois, vous menez une enquête policière à votre façon.

- Il n'y a pas d'enjeu, ni de risque, c'est plus facile, me direz-vous. Mais c'est beaucoup plus amusant.

- Et qu'avez-vous appris ?

- Sur vous ?

- Sur qui d'autre ?

- Que vous êtes quelqu'un qui n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à comment s'habiller le matin. Donc soit vous êtes en retard tous les matins, soit vous passez énormément de temps dans la douche, pour faire quoi, je n'en sais rien. J'aurais dit célibataire, mais vous avez parlé d'une Ino tout à l'heure. Donc je pense que ça ne doit pas aller très fort entre vous. C'est elle qui vous préparait vos affaires, le matin ?

- Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais vous donner la satisfaction d'avoir raison ? Par contre, peut-être que vous pourrez m'être utile, lui répondit-il en lui donnant la photo. Si vous pouvez scanner les gens, peut-être pourriez vous la scanner.

- Gabrielle ? Je ne la connaissais pas. Je ne sais même pas les relations qu'elle entretenait avec mon frère.

- Ils sortaient ensemble ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Ils couchaient ensemble ?

- Non ! Dit-elle vivement. Ça, il me l'aurait dit. C'est assez bizarre, un homme. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien les analyser. Une fois qu'on a compris deux trois trucs, c'est presque facile.

- Arrêtez de parler des hommes un peu, concentrez vous sur Gabrielle. Vous avez quelque chose à faire, cet après-midi ?

- Les boutiques, acheter quelques meubles… Nourrir mon chat.

- Très bien, vous allez venir avec moi.

- Et mes courses !

- On verra ça plus tard. Prenez votre manteau, on s'en va dans dix minutes.

Sakura mit la photo dans sa poche en enfilant son trench noir. Elle l'attendait devant l'accueil, tout en parlant avec Hinata, la standardiste, tandis que Shikamaru renversait son portefeuille sur la table pour ramasser les quelques pièces qui lui restaient.

**** Devant l'appartement de Sakura****

Shikamaru la déposa vers 18h30 chez elle. Il l'avait invitée au café Place du Capitole. Une très jolie place, se dit-elle en y repensant, avec tous les souvenirs qu'ils y avaient partagés, Naruto et elle, la première fois qu'elle avait posé les pieds en France. Il lui avait payé son Banana Split, elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur lui. Mais la conversation finissait toujours par se recentrer sur Gabrielle. Elle claqua la porte de son appartement, alors que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit. À quoi bon, de toute façon, jamais personne ne s'était vraiment intéressé à elle, et ce n'était pas près de changer. Elle aurait dû la garder, elle, la forteresse autour de son cœur.  
M vint lui gratter les chaussures avec ses petites griffes. Elle le ramassa et marcha vers la cuisine. À sa grande surprise, un paquet de croquette pour chaton et une litière étaient posés sur sa table, avec un petit mot, écrit sur du papier journal.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle.  
J'habite l'appartement juste à côté du vôtre, le 57. Je suis une vieille dame, certes, mais j'ai beaucoup de chats à la maison. Dernièrement, j'ai perdu un de mes petits chatons, que j'ai retrouvé sur votre balcon. Quand j'ai voulu rentrer, un homme dénommé Kankuro m'a ouvert et m'a laissé vos clés. Voici de quoi mieux vous occuper de votre petit M, que vous pouvez bien évidement garder. Je crois qu'il vous aime bien.  
Oh, et j'oubliais, je me prénomme Chiyo. Au plaisir de vous revoir devant notre palier. »

Sakura sourit. C'était vraiment du genre de Kankuro de laisser le double à une vieille voisine. Mais elle lui faisait confiance, plus que quiconque. Il faudrait un jour qu'elle aille rendre visite à cette vieille dame. Chiyo, c'était bien ça ? Oh ! Il lui semblait que Gaara lui en avait touché deux mots. Elle l'appela et prit rendez-vous avec lui demain pour un déjeuner.  
C'est en allant se coucher que Sakura fit la découverte de la journée. Dans sa chambre se trouvait un petit balcon, qui donnait sur la place des Carmes, on y voyait le marché tous les matins. Sur ce balcon, on avait déposé un bouquet de fleur. De roses, roses. Elle sortit dehors, en chemise de nuit. Les pétales étaient perlées de gouttes, il avait plu tout l'après midi. Elle chercha un mot mais en vain, Kankuro avait dû les poser là. Mais ce n'était pas du tout son style. Alors qu'elle allait réfléchir à tout ça au calme, une voix l'interpella :

- Vous avez vu comme ce ciel est bizarre ? Il fait plus jour maintenant qu'à midi. Ce ciel de couleur ocre gris, je l'aime comme ça, il fait ressortir les belles couleurs de la ville. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Sakura referma la porte du balcon, tout en restant dehors, les bras autour de la taille, alors qu'un petit vent frais venait de souffler. Elle regarda les deux autres balcons voisins : personne n'y était. Elle se demandait même si on lui adressait la parole. Elle se retourna à niveau, mais fut cette fois retenue par un grand bruit, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'écraser par terre. Elle cria quand elle vit un homme sur son balcon, habillé comme un Gavroche, ses cheveux noirs volant dans tous les sens.

- Ne faites pas cette tête... Je viens du toit…

- Ah… Oui, se dit-elle. L'homme qui vit sur les toits. Bonjour.

- Nous sommes des voisins comme les autres... Je voulais vous remercier. Mais comme je ne vous connais pas, j'ai pensé que les fleurs seraient plus appropriées... Maintenant, je sais qu'il vous faut un petit peignoir pour aller dehors avec un temps pareil…

- Bah… Merci… Mais, pourquoi ?

- Ce n'était pas vous qui jouiez si bien du violon, hier au soir ?

- … De l'Alto. J'ai été trois ans dans un conservatoire, j'étais très petite. Mais ça ne me plaisait pas assez pour en faire deux heures par jour.

- Quel dommage, vous en faites divinement bien.

- Euh… Vous voulez rentrer ?

- Euh... Non, je peux pas… Je…

- Non, vous pouvez, venez, entrez !

- Non, il ne voudra pas que je rentre… Je… Merci. Bonne nuit. Prenez soin de M, madame Chiyo l'aime beaucoup.

- Attendez ! Comment vous vous appelez ?

- … Mon frère m'appelait Sasuke. Mais vous pouvez me donner un autre nom, si vous voulez.

Sur ce, il bondit dans les airs et disparut sur les toits, laissant Sakura seule sur son balcon, avec un bouquet de roses à ses pieds. Demain, elle en aurait, des choses à dire à Gaara. En attendant, il fallait bien dormir un peu. Temari allait bientôt arriver…  
Sakura regarda tendrement M dormir dans son petit panier, avec un magnifique coussin rouge. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, et regarda dehors. Elle n'avait pas fermé les volets. Il avait raison, il n'avait jamais fait aussi jour qu'à cet instant là de la journée.

* * *

_A/N : Oui oui c'est bien notre Sasuke national qui vit sur les toits! ça va faire plaisir à certains AS...j'aime Sasuke! xD  
le coté sentimental (pas romantique j'irai pas jusque là) pourrait avoir une importance dans l'histoire, sans son déroulement du moins, si vous avez des préférence, je n'ai encore rien décider! (même si j'ai ma petite idée!)_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Alala c'est dur en fait d'up deux histoires en même temps...je devrais vraiment pas _ Je pensais même faire une pause ici pour finir de poster Sexitachette en entier...à voir..._

_Donc, après un week end à la japan expo, me voici donc avec le chapitre 4 de Gabrielle. Je vous laisse avec Temari qui rend visite à son frère. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'aurait pas du venir le voir...huhuhu je suis diabolique_

Naruto ne m'appartient pas...sinon Naruto aurait un cerveau depuis le temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**** Appartement de Kankurô****

Dans une ambiance très jazzy, Temari sirotait son grand verre de muscat pendant que Kankurô allumait les bougies. Elle venait à peine d'arriver de Paris, à quatre heures du matin, et comme prévu, elle était passée chez lui, en évitant les paparazzi. Enfin elle l'espérait. Posé sur le balcon, ses doigts tapaient frénétiquement sur les barres de fer qui l'empêchaient de tomber, créant ainsi des vibrations au rythme latino. Il le voyait bien, elle était très stressée. Certes, ils ne s'étaient pas vus souvent, mais ce sang qui coulait dans leurs veines ne mentait pas. Il l'invita à s'assoir sur le divan. Elle le suivit, son verre à présent vide. Elle voulut se resservir, quand Kankurô la coupa dans son élan :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu comme ça ?

- Hey, j'ai bu que deux verres.

- Oui, mais tu as un poste à responsabilités. Tu as une interview à faire demain, devant la France entière, tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire une connerie pareille.

- Comme si j'avais oublié. Ce vieux musée commence à me les briser. J'aurais jamais dû monter cette maison d'édition quand je me suis installée ici. Regarde où ça me mène : à faire des interviews avec un vieux schnock, pour l'Art avec un grand A, attention !

- Ça aurait pu être pire. Tu préfères peut-être présenter le loto ?

- Ou la météo, non merci.

- J'aime bien les miss météo.

- Ça n'est pas le propos, dit-elle en se resservant malgré les avertissements de son frère.

- Qu'est ce que tu as grande soeur ? Tu as toujours été la plus forte de nous tous. C'est toi qui nous à sortis de la mouise quand papa et maman sont morts. On a besoin de savoir que tu es toujours aussi forte.

- Vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi maintenant, vous êtes grands. De toute façon il va falloir vous y habituer.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises comme ça...

- Tu le sais bien autant que moi, non?

- ...

- Je vais mourir, Kankurô. Comme Naruto et les autres.

- Tu as une garde rapprochée, une couverture médiatique, il n`osera pas te tuer.

- Ah! c'est la meilleure ! De toute façon dans quelque temps ces imbéciles de flics vont faire le rapprochement avec mon ancienne vie, et je devrais démissionner. Je préfère encore partir sur une bonne impression.

- Et Sakura ?

- On va tous y passer. Sakura, elle, elle essaye juste de... de doubler l'assassin. On verra bien si ça marche. Si tu veux la sauver, essaye de la faire quitter le pays, c'est le seul moyen.

- Comment ça ?

- L'assassin ne la connaît pas. Mais si elle continue de se mêler de cette affaire, elle finira comme nous. Je sais qu'elle ne fait pas ça pour elle, mais quand même, elle devrait sauver sa peau plutôt que d'essayer de nous protéger.

- Je lui parlerai. Prends ton manteau, je te conduis à ton hôtel.

- Non laisse, je vais y aller seule, si on te voit avec moi, les paparazzi vont se régaler. Et les coups du fil du président, j'en ai ras le cul.

- Mais comment t'as fait pour rentrer dans ce gouvernement ?

- Hum : "La culture n'appartient pas à une nation mais à l'humanité toute entière. Il faut qu'elle devienne un objet capitalisable comme n`importe quel bien." J'étais comment ?

- Parfaite, comme toujours. Allez rentre vite, téléphone moi quand même.

- Promis, je passerai voir grand-mère aussi. Elle habite où déjà?

- Ah... elle n'est pas là pour le moment. Partie en cure je sais plus où...

- Dommage, à la prochaine Kankurô. Mes amitiés à mon petit Gaara d`amour.

- Tu passeras le voir la prochaine fois?

- ... On verra, dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Il regarda la porte une bonne minute avant de se rendre sur le balcon, pour la voir marcher seule dans la rue. Elle avait de longues jambes, des bas résilles, de longs cheveux, un regard pétillant. Il se demanderait toujours pourquoi elle avait banni les hommes de sa vie. Plus d'un aurait pourtant bien voulu la rendre heureuse. Il avait l'impression que sa vie était remplie de femme comme ça. D'abord sa soeur, puis Sakura...  
Il finit son verre, le posa sur la table basse et se prit le tibia sur un coin, avant de s'étaler sur le parquet. Décidément, lui aussi avait trop bu. Il eut à peine le temps de trouver son lit qu'il s'endormit profondément, pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain après midi.

**** Commissariat ****

Shikamaru était seul à son bureau. Ino avait téléphoné ce matin. Elle allait bien. Elle lui avait même dit "je t'aime". La blague. Il s'amusait à faire des ronds avec la fumée de sa cigarette. C`était en fait assez facile et assez distrayant. Ses exploits le plongeaient presque dans un état d'autosatisfaction.  
La brigade de Nice aussi avait appelé. Un hôtel avait pris feu il y a trente minutes. Bizarrement, une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux longs y résidait, et par chance elle était partie juste avant l'incendie. Il avait envoyé, en plus de Kurenai et d'Asuma, un expert de la section incendie. Les premières analyses portaient à croire que c'était un accident, un tuyau de gaz mal fermé...  
_Ces gars de Nice sont vraiment des lopettes_, pensa Shikamaru en appelant Chôji de son portable. C'était son jour de repos en temps normal, mais mercredi ou pas, l'affaire était en cours.

- Allo ? fit la voix de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- Y a du nouveau pour l'enquête. Passe au bureau dans une heure.

- Non mais t'as vu quel jour on est ? C'est mercredi !

- Et alors ! Y a un hôtel qui a brûlé, celui où était Gabrielle. Elle a pu s`échapper juste avant le drame. Ça me semble trop louche.

- Ah... Écoute, je suis dans la voiture, j'amène la petite à la danse. Je te rappelle quand je suis plus au volant.

- À une époque tu conduisais encore plus mal que moi.

- T'as qu'à lui faire un gosse à ta petite Ino. Et je te rappelle que tu n'as plus de permis depuis deux ans.

- Hey c'est que...

Il avait raccroché. C'était bête mais Shikamaru ne pouvait pas développer ses théories sans en parler avec Chôji. Il détestait les mercredis.  
Il posa son portable sur la table et continua de réfléchir. Bien sûr, cela pouvait être une pure coïncidence, que la moitié des hôtels partis en fumée aient reçu cette pauvre Gabrielle comme dernière cliente... Non, il en était persuadé, il n'y avait que deux choix possibles.

Il reprit son portable et appela Sakura cette fois ci.

**** Restaurant du centre ville ****

- Mais c'est délicieux !

- Et encore, on a pas eu la carte des desserts.

- Hum, pourquoi je ne suis jamais allée ici?

- Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas les moyen de te payer ne serait-ce qu'une seule bouteille de ce vin.

- Gaara, lâche-moi un peu, je viens de m`installer et j'ai toujours pas de boulot, lui dit Sakura entre deux bouchées de viande et une gorgée de rouge.

- Hum, j'ai peut-être une idée pour ça. Tu te rappelles de...

- Excuse-moi, j'ai un appel.

Sakura s'excusa et sortit du restaurant. Il faisait bon dehors, les rues étaient blindées. Elle s'assit sur le trottoir avant de décrocher.

- Vous me dérangez en plein déjeuner je vous signale.

- Quittez-le, ce mec ne vous mérite pas de toute façon.

- C'est très gentil inspecteur, mais je ne suis pas en rencard. C'est inspecteur ou commissaire ?

- Ça m'est égal. J'ai de nouvelles informations sur l'affaire. Ça vous intéresse peut-être ?

- Hum, dites toujours...

Sakura rentra dans le restaurant un quart d'heure plus tard, et s'excusa auprès de Gaara. Ce qu'elle regretta quand elle vit qu'il avait fini son assiette. Elle se vengerait sur le dessert, oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent !

- C'était qui ?

- L'inspecteur commissaire de mes deux. Il voulait parler de l`affaire, encore. Enfin tu sais les hommes, pour réfléchir ils ont besoin de parler à un être supérieur, ils se sentent intelligents si on les approuve.

- Et en quoi es-tu un être supérieur ?

- Je suis une femme !

- Bon, ce débat commence à être trop compliqué pour mon petit cerveau d'être inférieur. Par contre, j'ai un boulot pour toi. Si t'en cherches toujours un.

- Mais, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse. Tant que c'est pas serveuse ou présentatrice météo.

- Bah j'avais commencé à te le dire quand t'es partie au téléphone. Bon, tu te souviens de ta vieille voisine ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai complètement oublié de passer la voir. Chiyo ?

- Oui. Elle commence à se faire un peu vieille, et avec les escaliers et tout ça tu comprends, elle a besoin de quelqu'un...

- Tu veux que j'aille aider la mémé d'à coté ? Heureusement que j'ai un master en gestion, j'aurais jamais pu faire le job de mes rêves sans.

- Hey, je suis pas un des mecs de l'ANPE. D`ailleurs t'y es même pas allée.

- C'est quoi l'ANPE?

- ... Laisse tomber. Le boulot est juste à côté de chez toi, il sera bien payé, et en plus tu vas pouvoir continuer à enquêter tranquille. Je vois pas pourquoi tu te plains.

- Hey, c'était de l'humour. Ça te ferait pas de mal d'en faire de temps en temps. Bon, je vais aller voir mon cher inspecteur. Après j'irai voir la vieille.

- Chiyo.

- Oui, Chiyo, je sais. Et toi tu fais quoi cette semaine ?

- Kankurô m'a payé un mois de thalasso en Arabie Saoudite. C`est pour me « relaxer ». J'ai horreur de l`eau.

- J'ai horreur des vieux.

- Au moins comme ça on est quitte.

Il paya et lui tint le bras pour passer la porte de ce chic restaurant. On aurait presque dit un couple. Sauf qu'ils avaient presque sept ans de différence. Sakura se souvenait souvent de leur vie d'avant, de ces instants volés de calme et de joie de vivre, où elle jouaiit avec Naruto et Gaara. Ils avaient cinq ans, elle bientôt douze, elle jouait les baby-sitter, pendant que Temari faisait à manger et que Kankurô draguait les filles dehors. Quand les parents de Sakura moururent, elle fut placée dans un centre, dirigé par les parents de Gaara. Elle les aimait si fort, ces moments-là de calme et de sérénité, qu'elle en laissa échapper une larme. C'était peut-être ça qui lui faisait le plus de peine, la solitude, la nostalgie de sa vie d'avant. Gaara sentit une goutte d`eau lui glisser enter les doigts, et serra un peu plus fort la main de Sakura.

- Je vais te laisser ici, j'ai mes affaires à préparer.

- Merci beaucoup Gaara. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais où aller. Le métro est à deux pas.

- Dis-moi juste, avant que je parte, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Oui?

- Est-ce que Kankurô, ou Temari, sont impliqués dans cette affaire ?

- ... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? ... Ils ont reçu des menaces ?

- Je n'en sais rien, ils me cachent quelque chose. Et Temari ne me dit plus rien. Je pense que ce voyage n'est qu'un moyen pour me mettre à l'écart. S'il-te-plaît Sakura, tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai réellement confiance.

- Gaara, tu sais bien que Kankurô ne me dis rien à moi non plus. Il fait ça pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

- Mais vous avez été fiancés ! Il doit quand même te parler de temps en temps.

- Ça remonte à si longtemps tu sais... Ecoute, je dois vraiment filer, désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'en dire plus, je ne sais rien non plus. Je te tiendrai au courant si l'enquête avance.

- Sakura...

- Ecoute Gaara, je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour toi...

- Je considérais Naruto comme mon frère, bien plus que Kankurô ou Temari. Vous étiez ma vraie famille. Je lui ai fait une promesse, et je te jure Sakura que je la tiendrai.

- ... Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

- Au revoir, à la prochaine.

Il partit lui aussi, en larmes. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Et Sakura la suivait du regard, et attendit de ne plus la voir pour reprendre ses esprits, et sortir du milieu de la rue. Ce n'est qu'arrivée chez elle qu'elle éclata en sanglots et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait oublié Shikamaru.  
C'est alors qu'on frappa à sa porte.

**** Couloir d`un hôpital, Nice ****

Kurenai et Asuma n`avaient même pas eu le temps de voir l'hôtel. Ils arrivèrent directement sur les lieux du sinistre. Il ne restait absolument rien. Les pompiers n'avaient rien pu faire. Le gérant était dans un état critique et quatre personnes avaient péri dans cet accident. Car il s'agissait pour la police locale d'un accident. Selon eux l'hôtel n'avait pas répondu aux normes de sécurité et était en train de rénover justement les conduites de gaz. Leur expert était encore sur place, mais le tandem toulousain avait choisi d'interroger une des femmes de chambre, encore hospitalisée, mais dans un état stable. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle avait été brûlée au deuxième degré sur toute la longueur des bras. Les médecins parlaient d'un bon pronostic de rétablissement.  
La jeune femme, ou plutôt l'adolescente, s'appelait Julie, elle avait 17ans. Les cheveux bruns, tout comme ses yeux, elle faisait ce boulot depuis deux étés pour gagner un peu d'argent de poche, d'après les informations obtenues. C'était elle qui s'occupait de l'étage où se trouvait Gabrielle.

- Bonjour Julie, je suis Kurenai, et voici mon partenaire Asuma, nous sommes de la police.

- Vous, vous êtes pas du coin, lui répondit-elle. Vous avez un accent un peu différent.

- Nous venons de la section criminelle de Toulouse, ajouta Asuma. Nous enquêtons sur un meurtre. Enfin plutôt une série de meurtre. Une des clientes de l'hôtel dans lequel tu travaillais est impliquée.

- C'est cette femme, continua Kurenai en lui montrant la photo sur le CV de Gabrielle. Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Euh... oui, elle était chambre 206, c'était l'étage où je fais le ménage. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Gabrielle. Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

- En fait, les victimes ont un lien avec cette femme, et on a retrouvé un mot sur l'un des corps, qui insinuait que c'était elle la vraie cible. C'est pour ça que nous devons la retrouver. Nous devons la protéger et essayer de trouver les prochaines victimes. Elle peut leur sauver la vie.

- Vous voulez savoir quoi exactement ?

- Si tu as remarqué un comportement bizarre, si elle recevait du monde, des coups de fils...

- Bah vous savez, je la trouvais normale cette femme-là. Elle était très belle vous savez. C'était normal que beaucoup d'hommes aillent dans sa chambre, enfin je trouve.

- Des hommes vous avez dit?

- Oui plusieurs. Je n'ai pas vu leur visage, mais ils étaient tous très grand je trouve, enfin je fais un mètre cinquante-huit aussi. Puis y en a deux que j'ai vus très souvent, et ils étaient tous les deux habillés en noir. Peut-être que le gérant pourra vous en dire plus.

- On ira l'interroger quand il sera rétabli, enchaîna Asuma. Elle avait des habitudes particulières ?

- Alors, le matin elle buvait une tasse de thé pour déjeuner, elle restait manger à l'hôtel la plupart du temps, elle sortait vers deux heures et rentrait pour manger vers dix-neuf heures.

- Vous savez où elle allait ? lui demanda Asuma, pendant que Kurenai notait sur un calepin.

- Ça dépend, on la voyait revenir avec des sacs de grandes marques, ou alors avec un sac de plage, un peut comme tous les gens ici. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il y a juste une fois peut être...

- Oui ? dit Kurenai en levant la tête.

- Enfin, c'est Pauline, une amie qui était de repos le jour du drame, une fois, elle est passée voir un des clients tard le soir, enfin vous voyez quoi, et elle a entendu du bruit qui venait de la chambre de cette femme. Apparemment ça gueulait fort, je crois même qu'elle a menacé quelqu'un.

- Votre amie vous a-t-elle dit si c'était un homme ou une femme ?

- Je ne sais pas, allez lui demander. Donnez-moi votre carnet je vais vous noter son adresse. Elle s'appelle Pauline et elle a vingt-et-un ans. Faites attention, je crois qu'elle a perdu un ami dans l`incendie... celui qu'elle était allé voir cette nuit-là...

- Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces informations, lui dit Kurenai en lui tendant le calepin.

Ils repartirent vers leur hôtel un quart d'heure plus tard, après être passés voir l'état du gérant. Il était toujours dans le coma. Asuma mit la radio avant de démarrer, avant de prendre la parole le premier :

- On n'a pas de chance hein ? La seule personne qui puisse avoir vu ces types est dans le coma.

- On est sûr que c'est bien le corps de la réceptionniste qui a été retrouvé ?

- Sa mère était à la morgue ce matin, elle l'a identifié grâce à une tache de naissance sur le bras. Difficile de la contredire.

- Demain on ira voir cette fille, Pauline. Je vais appeler Chôji pour qu'il nous trouve un plan et qu'il nous guide. Quelle idée d`avoir loué dans un hôtel sans wifi !

- C'est pas moi qui ai réservé hein, puis c'est le jour de repos de Chôji. On verra demain. Erf j'ai mon portable qui vibre dans la poche, tu veux bien répondre ?

- C'est toujours moi qui me tape les travaux manuels et toi les trucs intéressants...

- Je croyais que tu aimais bien les travaux manuels?

- ... la ferme je réponds. Allo ?

- Hey salut les gars, ici Deidara chéri !

- Oh mon dieu, dit-elle en en mettant sa paume sur le téléphone, c'est l'expert-incendie.

- Deidara ? dit Asuma avant de rigoler, j'ai bien fait de te passer le téléphone, et il dit quoi ?

- Oui bonjour Deidara. Alors ton analyse ça a donné quoi?

- Mouais je t'ai entendu, lui dit-il de l'autre coté du téléphone. D'après moi, vous devriez venir, y a des gens louches dans le coin. Je peux pas aller où je veux. J'ai pu voir la canalisation qui a pété mais l'explosion n'a pas pu être assez violente pour détruire l'hôtel en entier. À mon avis, quelqu'un a dû mettre de l'essence ou un truc du genre, mais je peux même pas faire de prélèvements ! C`est dingue quand même! Faites quelque chose !

- Oui on fera ce qu'on pourra, lui répondit Kurenai. On t'appelle demain.

- Oki la compagnie, à demain.

- Alors, lui demanda Asuma alors qu'elle posait son portable sur ses genoux.

- C'est mauvais. Très mauvais. C'est bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il y paraît. On n'y arrivera jamais seul.

- Pardon ? dit-il en cabrant la voiture, le feu venant de passer au rouge.

- Apparemment, la police locale nous met des bâtons dans les roues, et ça serait bien un incendie volontaire, que quelqu'un aurait essayé de faire passer pour accidentel.

- Comme Gabrielle par exemple ?

- Ça peut tout aussi bien être quelqu'un qui la suit. Elle l`a surpris et elle est partie le plus vite possible. On appelle Shikamaru.

- Faudrait pas non plus lui donner trop d'espoir, on peut aussi carrément se planter tu sais.

- Mon intuition de femme me dit que non. Y a anguille sous roche. Et on va la déterrer.

* * *

_A/N : J'aime bien le couple/duo Kurenai/Asuma. Pas vous? Soyez pas triste...Promis Asuma ne mourra pas dans cette fic!_

_A très vite pour le prochain chapitre_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour !_

_Désolé pour l'attente...j'ai été très occupée et je n'ai pas du tout pensé a continuer à poster cette fic._

_Je vais essayé de la terminer très prochainement, mais, c'est toujours très difficile de finir une fic!_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**_  
_

****Appartement de Sakura****

- Mlle Sakura, je crois que votre petit chaton s'est encore égaré.  
- Oh, Mme Chiyo. Justement j'avais à vous parler. Entrez donc.

Sakura prit M dans ses bras et guida sa voisine vers le salon, où elles prirent le thé et discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un quart d'heure.

- Donc, vous dites que le propriétaire de l'immeuble vous a parlé de moi ?  
- C'est exact, lui répondit Sakura. Je viens d'arriver en ville et je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'emploi. Puis nous sommes voisines et visiblement vous avez besoin d'une aide extérieure. Je peux faire vos courses, faire le ménage, déménager certains meubles qui sont dangereux ou trop en hauteur…  
- Oh c'est si gentil de la part de Gaara de vous avoir contacté. Ça fait un moment que je cherche quelqu'un vous savez, mais c'est si dur de trouver des jeunes prêt à aider des vieilles personnes comme moi.  
- Allons ne dites pas ça, pour le peu que j'en sais, vous êtes adorable. Bon alors, je commence quand ?  
- Tout de suite pourquoi pas. J'ai besoin de faire quelques courses, et je me sens assez en forme pour vous accompagner aujourd'hui.  
- Pourquoi m'accompagner, je suis là pour éviter ça, non ?  
- J'aimerais mieux vous connaître, pourquoi ne pas passer l'après midi ensemble ? Mes chats sont très difficiles en croquettes, vous allez avoir besoin de mes conseils jeunes filles !  
- Bon d'accord, allons y. Mais je n'ai pas de voiture je vous préviens.  
- Nous irons à pied alors ! Ah, les jeunes de nos jours…

Chiyo passa le pas de la porte pendant que Sakura enfilait son manteau en cherchant ses clés. C'est alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier que son téléphone sonna, plusieurs fois, dans le vide.

* * *

****Quelque part en ville****

Kankuro se baladait au soleil des quais de la Garonne quand son portable sonna. C'était sa sœur.

- Hey, félicitation pour ton interview, c'était plutôt réussi !  
- Kankuro je suis dans la merde, j'ai besoin d'aide !  
- Hey, hey calme toi ! lui dit-il en arrêtant sa marche, tu as l'air affolée…  
- Il y a quelque chose de louche, mes gardes du corps sont tous des bleus, j'ai payé un type pour me balancer une chaussure à la figure, c'est un des journalistes présents qui l'en a empêché, pas mes stupides gorilles !  
- Calme toi je t'ai dit, reprend ton souffle. Où es-tu en ce moment ?  
- Dans les toilettes du musée, Kankuro j'étais censée prendre l'avion dans 1h, mais ils ont décalé mon vol à demain matin, et avec cette soi disant garde rapprochée, ils veulent me faire croire que je ne risque rien !  
- Tu as appelé le Ministère ?  
- Tu as déjà vu une garde aussi rapprochée pour une ministre de la culture ? Faut pas déconner ils me prennent déjà pour à moitié folle…et je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité.  
- Écoute, je vais appeler Sakura, elle connaît le type qui s'occupe de l'enquête, dis lui la vérité, il te protègera.  
- Je t'appelle aussi pour Sakura. J'ai vu d'autres hommes dans le coin, pas des rigolos, il me semble que c'est la section criminelle de Paris. Le type là, il s'appelle Itachi je crois, c'est un pro, il n'a jamais laissé une affaire non classée.  
- Et ? c'est plutôt bon signe non ?  
- Ce type s'intéresse de prêt a l'affaire Gabrielle, et si je ne me trompe pas, il était flic au japon il y'a une dizaine d'année. C'est bien trop louche à mon goût. Il faut prévenir Sakura qu'elle doit se sortir de ce pétrin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
- Je l'ai appelée à l'instant mais elle ne répond pas.  
- Il faut la surveiller d'avantage, elle va mettre sa vie en danger!  
- T'inquiète plus pour ça j'ai trouvé une solution, mais toi tu m'inquiètes, normalement tu ne perds pas ton sang froid comme ça…  
- C'est peut être parce que je suis plus à l'aise avec un flingue à la main que sur des talons hauts. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle.  
- Tu veux que je te rende ton arme ?  
- Oui. On est jamais mieux servi que par soi même. Je vais abattre ce tueur avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes.  
- A ton avis, qui est le prochain sur la liste ?  
- …Il a tué tous les petits frères, maintenant il s'attaque au grand.  
- Jiraiya ?  
- Sans doute, mais j'ai perdu sa trace. Il a peut être un peu plus de temps devant lui. Surtout, si tu le retrouves, n'essaye pas de le contacter. C'est comme ça que Kiba, Shino et Naruto sont morts si vite. Ils nous observent…  
- Ils ?  
- Je dois partir. Rendez vous à minuit dans le grand hall. Je m'arrange pour avoir les clés. Je compte sur toi.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha au nez et sortit des toilettes. Une secrétaire l'attrapa au vol :

- Vous allez bien madame la ministre ?  
- Pour l'instant tout va bien…on verra bien ce que demain nous réserve.

Elles rejoignirent le staff dans le hall et quittèrent le musée fraichement inauguré pour aller à l'hôtel.

* * *

**** Nice, lieu de l'incendie****

Deidara était un jeune mais prometteur expert en incendie explosion. Depuis tout petit il avait été curieux de la vie, et surtout du feu. Qu'est ce que le feu ? des molécules d'oxygène embrasées ? Ou plus que ça ? d'où venait cette chaleur, cette énergie, comment fonctionne la combustion ? Il avait choisi ses études pour trouver une réponse à ces questions. En général il avait toujours été heureux au travail : il aimait le terrain, un peu moins le labo mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Les lieux du drame étaient complètement verrouillés par Bercy. Il fallait un mandat de la capitale pour passer. Non mais j'te jure, ces parisiens, pensa-t-il, ils se croient toujours supérieur à nous.

C'est là qu'il tomba par hasard sur une vieille connaissance de formation, une grande tignasse rouge flamboyante marchait en sa direction. Et surtout, elle venait de la zone sécurisée.

- Deidara ? hey vieux pote !  
- Bonjour Sasori, ça fait un bail n'est ce pas ?  
- Tu parles, ça doit bien faire, 5ans par là ?  
- Pas loin oué, la flemme de compter. Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?  
- J'ai été muté sur paris l'an dernier, je supervise un peu tout, la classe hein ?  
- Ah c'est grâce a toi que je peux pas rentrer faire mes prélèvements tranquille alors ! merci, j'te revaudrais ça !  
- Ah, c'est toi le p'tit rigolo qui clame haut et fort que c'est pas un accident ! ça ne me surprend pas venant de toi. J'aimerai bien faire quelque chose pour toi vieux, mais les ordres viennent d'en haut. J'peux pas te laisser passer.  
- Allé, jte paye un verre à la fin de ta journée.  
- Un seul ? j'croyais qu'on était pote !  
- Je tiens à mon porte feuille ! va pour une bouteille de whisky alors. C'est d'accord ?  
- Moué, je vais appeler mon boss pour voir si je peux faire une exception. Mais paye-moi le whisky d'abord.  
- Je suis pas en état de négocier on dirait. Bon je vais appeler mon boss aussi.  
- C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire, on est que des larbins.  
- Ça tu l'as dis, avec le salaire qu'on a…

* * *

****Commissariat des carmes****

Après avoir laissé le 50e message sur la messagerie de Sakura, Shikamaru se prit en main et allait demander un chiffon à Hinata à l'accueil. Elle le regarda d'un air très perturbé quand elle comprit qu'il allait l'utiliser pour faire le ménage. C'est alors qu'il rentrait dans son bureau qu'Anko débarqua à son tour, visualisant la scène. Elle ne pu réprimer un petit sourire

- Oh, moi je crois qu'il est amoureux ! Fit-elle a Hinata.  
- De la fille aux cheveux roses ? Mais non Anko, il est fou d'Ino.  
- Moué, il répondit dubitativement la biologiste moléculaire, mais elle ne l'aime plus apparemment. Je les ai entendus parler avec Choji, elle a pris un aller SIMPLE pour Mexico.  
- C'est peut être qu'elle ne sait pas quand elle va revenir…  
- C'est peut être jamais. Bon trêve de potinage, y'a un souci pour vendredi, tu sais le rendez vous avec Mr Hatake.  
- Ah oui l'anesthésiste…  
- J'ai pu reporter, mais il faut que Shikamaru le voit dans la journée.  
- Tu peux aller le prévenir ? je suis allergique à la poussière…  
- Heureusement que tu passes pas ta journée avec une odeur de formol dans la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru avait remit le ventilateur du plafond en marche. Ces cheveux étaient presque blanc de poussière, il avait même du aérer pour ne pas s'étouffer. En passant le balai, il commença à re-réfléchir à l'enquête…Soudain il laissa tomber le balai et se précipita sur les dossiers.

Il y avait plusieurs point commun entre ces trois garçons assassinés : ils étaient tous orphelins, venant de pays différents et ayant eu des parcours de vie eu aussi très différents, mais ils ont dû se connaître quelque part…  
Après quelques minutes de recherche et plusieurs coups de fil assez douloureux aux restes des familles, il fit enfin le lien qui leur manquait…

Melbourne, Ankara, Tokyo, Osaka, Paris, Londres, Tokyo, Seattle, Tokyo…tous avaient vécu pendant 3ans au même endroit, à Tokyo ! Il fallait qu'il recontacte Sakura au plus vite pour reprendre sa déposition :

- Vous avez l'air content, c'est bizarre pour un homme qui vient de faire le ménage, lui dit Anko qui l'observait depuis un moment, accolée contre la porte  
- Je viens de trouver un lien entre les 3 hommes, en plus de Gabrielle. Ça doit avoir un lien avec quelque chose qui s'est passé, i ou 6 ans à Tokyo.  
- Et Gabrielle ? Des traces d'elle à cette période là ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher encore, mais je vais le faire, merci. Tu es la pour quoi ? Si c'est pour une augmentation de salaire va voir Ibiki il négocie bien mieux que moi…  
- Non en fait c'est pour le rendez vous avec monsieur Hatake, le chef de service et anesthésiste de l'Hôpital Purpan. Il a un empêchement vendredi.  
- Aie, c'est pas le moment.  
- J'ai décalé pour cet après midi. Ça vous va ?  
- C'est parfait, le temps d'avaler un truc à bouffer et j'y cours en métro…haha j'aurai dû écouter Choji et récupérer mon permis…  
- Je vous dépose ? il y'a une cantine à l'hôpital.  
- Mais vous en savez des choses !  
- C'est là que je travaille aussi. Allez, mettez votre manteau, vous finirez plus tard le ménage.

* * *

****Hôpital Purpan****

Tout était blanc et sentait le désinfectant. Shikamaru se demandait comment certaines personnes pouvaient passer leur vie entière dans un lieu comme celui là. C'était tout l'inverse de son petit bureau noir et tout poussiéreux. Enfin un peu moins maintenant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit de faire ça, se dit-il. Anko l'emmena au 6e étage, devant une grande porte vitrée. C'est aussi ici qu'elle le laissa, et parti travailler au labo faire des cultures de bactéries…Shikamaru ne comprenait rien à ce jargon. C'était bien dommage d'ailleurs. Il frappa à la porte. Un homme, plutôt grand et avec une étrange coiffure en coupe au bol, lui ouvrit la porte. Monsieur Hatake était encore au bloc et il ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Shikamaru remercia monsieur Maïto, son nom étant écrit sur sa blouse, et reparti au 3e étage comme on lui avait indiqué. Il s'assit un instant dans une sorte de salle d'attente, près du bloc où devait se trouver son homme, et attendit quelques minutes en observant les gens. Il vit Anko passer avec un chariot rempli de tube à essai rouge, des flacons d'urines, des tonnes de produits dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée du nom. Il n'aimait décidément pas les hôpitaux. Et il ne les aimerait sans doute jamais, après ce qui s'était passé avec son père…

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Shikamaru se leva en même temps que la famille. Le chirurgien expliquait que l'opération s'était bien passé pendant qu'une main tapota sur l'épaule du commissaire.

- Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, monsieur Nara ?  
- Non du tout, on vient de me prévenir. Vous êtes monsieur Hatake Kakashi ?  
- Vous avez vu juste. Je dois me rendre en salle d'IRM, on peut discuter la bas si vous voulez. Ma patiente a besoin d'un examen complémentaire.  
- Oui oui bien sur la santé avant tout.  
- Par contre, dit le docteur en marchant, il vous faut éteindre votre portable pour ne pas brouiller l'image.  
- Oh, oui bien sur, ce qu'il fit en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Alors madame Martin, ça va bien aujourd'hui ?

Shikamaru s'installa dans la pièce près de la grosse machine pendant que le docteur Hatake préparait sa patiente. Il revint un petit moment plus tard, appuya sur un bouton et parla a sa patiente une fois de plus. Une fois le bouton relâché, il se mit a parler :

- Je n'ai pas trop suivi votre histoire, ça ne fait pas les gros titres des journaux pour l'instant, commença-t-il.  
- Pas pour l'instant, et j'espère jamais. Il faut arrêter ce tueur le plus tôt possible. Ça va faire 3 fois qu'il utilise un poison d'anesthésie, docteur, ça ne peut plus être négligé, il doit avoir quelqu'un qui le fourni. Et d'après Shizune, votre légiste, c'est quelqu'un d'expérimenté en matière chirurgicale.  
- Et donc ? vous suspectez quelqu'un venant de cet Hôpital ?  
- J'irai à Rangueil, et à Larrey dans la journée, mais autant commencer par les plus gros hôpitaux non ?  
- Jack l'éventreur était-il chirurgien monsieur Nara ?  
- J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je vais devoir vous demander la liste des personnes qui peuvent se procurer vos produits d'anesthésies, avec plus ou moins de facilité. Ainsi que leur emploi du temps, pour vérifier leur alibi.  
- Vous avez déjà fait ça il y a un mois non ? pourquoi le refaire maintenant ?  
- J'ai plus d'élément en ma possession pour faire avancer les recherches et pour cerner les suspects à présent. Encore une chose, j'aimerai que ne figure sur cette liste que les personnes qui ont un lien avec le Japon : de la famille, une passion, un voyage…  
- Le japon ? pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ?  
- Ça fait parti de l'enquête. Et ce n'est pas votre travail. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire de quoi souffre cette patiente n'est ce pas ?  
- Secret professionnel  
- Moi c'est pareil. Vous ferez passer la liste à Anko. Le plus vite possible m'aiderait beaucoup.  
- Je verrai, je suis très occupé en ce moment. J'ai beaucoup de réunions administratives, apparemment il y aurait quelque dépenses inexpliquées…je vous tiendrai au courant.  
- N'oubliez pas docteur, des vies sont en jeu.  
- A qui croyez-vous parler ? je vois la mort bien plus souvent que vous. Sur ce, je vais vous demander de partir, je dois finir mon diagnostic.  
- Bien. Au revoir docteur Hatake.

La journée arriva a son terme, Sakura rentra à son appartement et vit que son téléphone avait beaucoup travaillé en son absence, Choji alla chercher sa petite fille chérie à son cours de danse, Shikamaru rentra en métro jusqu'à chez lui, seul, et ivre.  
Minuit approchait.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :...En fait, non j'ai la flemme de parler ce soir !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

****Appartement de Sakura****

Sakura ouvrit la porte, les bras chargés de sac de courses, et les posa sur la table. C'est alors qu'elle vit le voyant rouge de son téléphone clignoter. Elle appuya dessus, la voix du répondeur lui indiquait qu'elle avait 5 nouveaux messages. M miaula à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Elle lui parlait, lui disait qu'elle allait lui faire à manger, comme tous les soirs, même si elle savait bien que ça ne servait à rien. Parler à un chat…Le premier message fut de Kankuro.  
Il voulait lui parler, comme tous les jours quoi. Il n'avait vraiment pas passé le cap, se dit-elle en sortant la boite de pâté pour chat. En allant dans la cuisine, elle entendit la voix de Shikamaru. Lui, bien sur il ne voulait pas lui parler, il n'avait que l'enquête et sa Gabrielle en tête. Ces hommes alors...

Tiens, un message de Temari. Elle voulait la voir, prendre un café...Ssa voix était un peu tremblante. Ça sera pour une autre fois, se dit-elle. Alors qu'elle fit tomber le pâté dans une petite coupelle, elle réentendit la voix de Kankuro. C'était pour Temari encore. Comment peut-elle trouver le temps de boire un verre avec moi, elle est pas censée avoir un emploi du temps de ministre ?

Alors qu'elle déposa la coupelle à sa place habituelle, le dernier message s'enclencha.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Haruno, vous ne me connaissez pas, mais moi je vous connais. Je sais où vous habitez, qui vous fréquentez, et dans quelle merde vous vous êtes empêtrée. Je connais vos amis, leur emploi du temps, et jusqu'où ils sont impliqué dans cette affaire. Je vous appelle, non pas pour vous menacer, mais pour vous conseiller. Partez, partez ou vous verrez toutes les personnes qui vous sont chères mourir devant vos yeux. Si vous ne partez pas, dans le meilleur des cas, vous mourrez avant eux. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir… »

Sakura resta figée, tremblante contre son mur. Cette voix était si glaciale. Si…M miaula encore une fois et sortit sa maîtresse de sa terreur. Il était bloqué derrière la porte de sa chambre. Elle prit la coupelle, toute tremblante, et ouvrit la porte doucement, en la faisait grincer. Soudain, elle fit tomber la coupelle par terre, qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre, une ombre.

C'était Sasuke, si elle avait bonne mémoire, l'homme des toits, qui tenait M dans ses bras.

- Vous allez bien ?  
- Euh, oui, vous m'avez fait peur…j'ai pas pour habitude d'avoir des hommes dans ma chambre sans les avoir fait entrer par la porte d'entrée…  
- Excusez moi, je n'aurai pas dû, je voulais vous ramener M, il était dehors sur les toits et il avait trop peur de redescendre…et puis je l'ai entendu.  
- Qui ça ?  
- La voix…  
- Oh, tu veux parler du répondeur, Tu dois pas connaître mais c'est une boite qui-  
- Non, j'ai entendu Sa voix. Celle de la Mort. Toi aussi tu peux le voir ?  
- Euh…de quoi tu parles ?  
- Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai pris un coup sur la tête. Depuis, on dit que je suis spécial, et que je vois des gens qui ne sont pas là, comme lui. Je l'appelle la Mort, parce qu'il lui ressemble. Alors tu peux l'entendre toi aussi, tu as un soucis au cerveau ?  
- Euh…oui oui, j'ai un soucis moi aussi. Tu sais quoi de plus sur cet homme? J'aimerai mieux le connaître.  
- Tu devrais pas il est pas très gentil. Je l'ai déjà vu tuer des gens !  
- A quoi ressemble-t-il ?  
- Tu ne le vois pas ? Il est grand, il est habillé en noir et il a les cheveux blancs, comme mamie Chiyo, très très long.  
- Il est vieux alors ?  
- Pas comme mamie Chiyo en tout cas. Mais je sais pas, je lui demanderai. Je dois y aller, sinon, il va me punir encore, et je ne pourrai plus te revoir. Fais attention à toi.  
- Attend ! ne pars pas !  
- Je reviendrai plus tard ne t'inquiète pas.

Il passa la fenêtre et monta sur le toit. Sakura se retrouva seule avec M, qui léchait sa pâté tombée par terre. Elle ramassera les bouts de porcelaine plus tard, elle n'en pouvait plus. La journée avait été longue, la soirée éprouvante. Secouée par toutes ses émotions, elle se mit à sangloter contre son oreiller, et s'endormit toute habillée quelques instants plus tard. Sasuke la regarda dormir à travers sa baie vitrée, et ferma les volets. Un orage allait éclater.

****Commissariat du Canal du Midi****

Le lendemain matin, Sakura reçut un coup de fil de Shikamaru. Il lui demandait de venir aussitôt au poste. Quelqu'un voulait lui parler. Elle sentit à sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Quand elle arriva, elle vit plusieurs hommes habillés en noir, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, costard cravate. Shikamaru lui fit signe de s'assoir et lui expliqua la situation :

- Ce matin, le gardien du musée nous a appelés. La ministre de la culture a été assassiné pendant la nuit.  
- Quoi ? Temari ? Oh non…dit-elle avait d'éclater en sanglot.  
- Vous la connaissiez bien n'est ce pas ? lui demande un des hommes en noir.  
- Oui nous étions proche…mais qui êtes vous ?  
- Je me présente, Itachi Uchiwa, Lieutenant général de la section criminelle de Paris. Je sers aussi de relai avec Interpol. C'est moi qui vous ai fait venir ici.  
- Et que me voulez-vous lieutenant général ?  
- Mlle Temari savait se faire discrète sur ses relations. J'étais chargé de la suivre avec toutes ses histoires de menaces. On a donc mit son téléphone sur écoute. Elle vous a appelé hier après midi ?  
- Oui, je n'étais pas là, je n'ai eu son message que le soir, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes. Elle voulait prendre un café, elle n'avait pas l'air très bien…j'aurai du…j'aurai du…  
- Hey calmez-vous Sakura, lui dit Shikamaru en lui caressant le bras pour la rassurer, rien n'est de votre faute.  
- Elle a ensuite appelé son frère, que vous connaissez encore mieux, vu que c'est votre ex-fiancé.  
- C'est exact.  
- Nous avons pu entendre ce que Temari lui disait grâce à un micro. Ça c'est surtout pour vous inspecteur  
- Je suis toute ouie.  
- Bien, dit-il en appuyant sur un bouton.  
« Kankuro je suis dans la merde, j'ai besoin d'aide !... …Il a tué tous les petits frères, maintenant il s'attaque au grand… Sans doute, mais j'ai perdu sa trace. Il a peut être un peu plus de temps devant lui. Surtout, si tu le retrouves, n'essaye pas de le contacter. C'est comme ça que Kiba Shino et Naruto sont morts si vite. Ils nous observent… Je dois partir. Rendez-vous à minuit dans le grand hall. Je m'arrange pour avoir les clés. Je compte sur toi. ».  
C'est tout ce que nous avons.  
- Donc, Temari a donné rendez-vous à son frère au musée qu'elle a inauguré le jour même avant de se faire tuer, résuma Shikamaru. C'est surement la dernière personne qui l'a vu vivante. Il faut le retrouver.  
- C'est bien ça le soucis, on a perdu sa trace. On a trouvé une douille non loin de lieu du crime. Qui n'a pas touché la victime puisque vous le savez mieux que moi, ce n'est pas ce mode opératoire que notre tueur en série utilise.  
- Alors, murmura Sakura, ce n'est pas à cause de son travail qu'elle a été tué ?  
- Non, lui fit sèchement Shikamaru, paralysée, étranglée, des roses rouge à la place des yeux. Tout comme votre frère et c=ses amis.  
- Vous voulez voir les photos mademoiselle ? lui demanda Itachi.  
- Non…j'ai besoin d'air…  
- Choji, amène la dehors avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.  
- Bien chef.

Sakura se leva avec difficulté et s'accrocha à Choji pour marcher vers la sortie. Quand elle fut partie, Shikamaru demanda à voir les photos. Elles se ressemblaient toutes, des traces d'étranglement, aucun trace de lutte, pas de bleu, et ces fleurs dans les orbites…

- Vous n'allez pas vous évanouir vous aussi, inspecteur ?  
- Non, répondit-il à Itachi. Apparemment nous allons travailler ensemble à partir de maintenant, commençons par établir de bon rapport. Appelez-moi Shikamaru ou Mr. Nara si vous préférez.  
- Très bien monsieur Nara. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous montrer. C'est sur la bande son de toute à l'heure. N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui vous a…intrigué ?  
- Toute cette histoire est intrigante monsieur Uchiwa.  
- Ecoutez bien ce passage : « …Il a tué tous les petits frères, maintenant il s'attaque au grand… »  
- En effet…on dirait qu'elle parle d'une sorte de communauté organisée…  
- C'est exact. Le Président m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur elle, cela fait quelques temps qu'on a des soupçons sur son CV. En faisant des recherches, nous avons découvert qu'elle avait vécue au japon pendant près de 20ans, avec ses deux frères, Naruto et Sakura.  
- Ils ont vécu ensemble ?  
- Ensemble, dans la même maison. Ils étaient tous orphelins. On a tous trouvé bizarre qu'elle demande autant de protection pour une simple menace de mort, c'est banal, tout le monde en reçoit au gouvernement.  
- Et quel rapport avec les grands et les petits frères ?  
- J'ai eu la 'chance' d'être flic au Japon, pendant une période assez noire, où la rue était gouvernée par un groupe : Daitenshi.  
- Daitenshi ? ça me dit vaguement quelque chose…  
- C'était un des plus grands groupes de Yakuza de ces dix dernières années.  
- La mafia ?  
- Tout à fait. Les Yakuza ont une organisation proche de la mafia Sicilienne, une organisation qui se base sur le modèle familial, avec des grands et des petits frères…  
- La ministre de la culture était un ancien membre de la mafia Japonaise ?  
- J'ai bien peur que oui. J'ai participé au démantèlement de ce réseau. Il faut savoir que, dans ce type de Mafia, il y a une organification à respecter. Les petits frères, les grands frères, le 2nd lieutenant, le 1er leutenant, et le chef de famille. On a abattu le chef, le 2nd lieutenant, et beaucoup d'hommes de mains, mais la plupart se sont enfuis, et on n'a jamais pu les retrouver.  
- Vous n'avez pas pu en garder un vivant pour l'interroger ?  
- Si bien sur, nous avions un homme, Kabuto, qui est retenu en prison. Mais là où ça devient compliqué, c'est que aucun des membres ne savait combien ils étaient, ni les noms. Les membres les plus importants, hormis le chef de famille, étaient tenus secrets. Et c'est en particulier vrai, pour le 1er lieutenant…  
- Gabrielle ?  
- Exact. C'est le seul nom qu'on a réussi à avoir de tous les criminels interrogés. Et encore, selon les versions, c'est Gabrielle ou Gabriel. Et ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.  
- Vous voulez dire que Gabrielle peut être un homme ?  
- Ou une femme. Vous avez des photos d'elle c'est ça ? On va suivre cette piste. Mais pour l'instant notre seule piste, c'est celle de Kankuro, qui a disparu après son admission aux urgences.  
- Je pense que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire. Notre tueur n'utilise pas d'arme à feu. De plus, on a retrouvé un cheveu sur les lieux du crime, près de la douille, ça ne lui ressemble pas non plus. Je pense que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Alors, ça nous fera peut être un témoin. Je pars pour l'hôpital, vous-  
- Je suis une autre piste en parallèle. Il semblerait que Gabrielle se balade un peu partout en France et qu'elle brûle des hôtels avant de partir. Ça ne vous dit rien?  
- Vous pensez que les deux affaires sont liées ? J'ai des hommes sur le coup en ce moment à-  
- Nice, je sais, moi aussi. D'ailleurs il semblerait que mes hommes aient du mal à faire leur enquête. On doit travailler en équipe maintenant, non ?  
- Je vais leur passer un coup de fil. Je vous laisse avec la fille, je crois qu'elle peut nous aider aussi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous ait tout dit. Utilisez-la pour faire venir Kankuro, ne devons absolument l'interroger.  
- Tous les moyens sont bons…  
- Je suis d'accord pour travailler en équipe, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis votre supérieur. Appelez-moi si vous avez des nouvelles informations.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce avec ses gorilles. Shikamaru s'assit à sa place habituelle et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Une histoire de mafia….un règlement de compte, 10 ans plus tard. Cela laissait un grand nombre de suspect possible…Il fallait qu'il rappelle Choji pour consulter les bases de données, qu'il compare avec des personnes résidant la région. Trop de suspect et pas assez de temps. Comment trouver la prochaine cible dans cette organisation pensée pour ne pas qu'on puisse refaire son organigramme ? Mais pour une fois, il avait d'autres portes à ouvrir. Il allait voir Sakura dehors, toujours avec Choji. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer et fumait une cigarette.

- Je ne saviez pas que vous fumiez, commença Shikamaru. Vous vous sentez mieux ?  
- Après ça, oui, dit-elle en soufflant sa fumée par la bouche. Je ne vois pas de toute façon comment je pourrais aller pire.  
- Vous devriez peut être vous reposez, partir d'ici…on a encore besoin de vous, pour Kankuro, pour avoir des informations-  
- Toutes ces années où je me suis demandé comment ils pouvaient me payer mes études…  
- Vous nous avez entendus ? dit-il en regardant Choji, qui acquiesça de la tête.  
- …elle disait qu'elle avait un peu d'argent de l'assurance vie de ses parents, qu'elle travaillait aussi le soir comme serveuse…et mon frère…  
- Vous n'en aviez aucune idée ? pas un souvenir que quelque chose de bizarre ?  
- Ça concordait avec les horaires d'une serveuse de nuit, dit-elle en avant de tirer sur sa cigarette. Franchement, je vous l'aurais dit plus tôt si j'avais été au courant. Je peux vous donner un conseil ?  
- Oui bien sur.  
- Ne leur dites pas. Aux familles. Ne leur dites pas. Ils ont déjà assez mal comme ça. Ne leur faites pas mal davantage.  
- De toute façon, je vois mal le gouvernement laisser entendre qu'une de leur ministre était une ex-mafieuse. Ça va aller ?  
- Je crois…en fait non, ça ne va pas. Je…hier soir, j'ai reçu un coup de fil, un homme, que je ne connais pas. Il m'a menacé, il m'a dit que si je me mêlais encore de cette affaire, je pourrais y passer moi aussi. Il a peut être un lien avec notre affaire, non ?  
- Venez à l'intérieur, il fait encore humide avec l'orage d'hier.  
- Oui je sais j'ai les fesses trempées, mais ça va aller. Merci Choji, merci pour tout. Dites bonjour à votre fille pour moi.  
- Je vous ramène à l'intérieur, prenez mon manteau, lui dit Choji en l'aidant à se lever. Et il l'amena à l'intérieur, pour lui prendre sa déposition.

* * *

A/N : Mon dieu que ça passe mal les longs dialogues ! J'essayerai d'arranger ça quand j'aurai un peu plus d'énergie !

Comme j'aime dire à mes compatriotes anglosaxon, reviews are loved !


End file.
